Streams of silver
by cliffwriter
Summary: Hanzo knows the dreams are strange. He is flying with a bird made of fire. They are happy beyond belief, but something is wrong and oh, so familiar. Must he suffer forever or can he end the cycle forever. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Air swept past him, whipping through his hair. He felt a strange sort of peace that came with being utterly happy. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was flying at several miles off the ground. There was a caw next to him and he turned to the most beautiful sight that ever befell him.

To his right was a large golden bird. It burned fire bright like the sun and almost hurt to look at the magnificent creature. His mind blanked in awe.

This beautiful bird was so familiar to him, yet he was almost positive he'd never seen it before. Yet it filled him with such happiness and peace to gaze at the graceful birds flowing movements as it cut through the air.

He looped around the bird several times, giving a massive roar of joy. The bird cawed in response, and he took that as a laugh.

They came upon a mountain that they could easily rise above, but instead the bird landed on a cliff in front of a human. The man's hands were raised and something was held in his grasp. Confusion filled him, then it turned to fear.

Suddenly he noticed he was far away, and seemed unable to get any closer no matter how he flew. Panic and fear clouded his vision as he struggled to reach his beloved.

The human's slammed something into the bird and he fell with a cry of pain and confusion. His beloved bird slammed into the ground with the force of an earthquake and an explosion of ashes and fire.

He cried out in pain and heartbreak.

And jerked awake.

Hanzo sat up with a gasp, realizing where he was and that something was missing. His hand flew to the other side of the bed and felt that it was still warm. His bedmate must have just gotten up. He glanced at the blinking digital clock next to the bed and saw it was four in the morning. He felt a certain and confusing amount of fear when he couldn't find his lover in the room with him. He quickly threw on some sweatpants and a tee-shirt and set out to find him.

He walked around the base, barefoot and in the dark. It was an unsettling quiet that happens after a nightmare. He couldn't understand the significance to it though. The firebird had seemed so familiar to him, yet he'd never seen the bird before his dreams.

Finally he found the subject of his worry sitting outside the base smoking a cigarillo. He wore only his serape and a pair of sweatpants.

"There you are," Hanzo said as a way of announcing his arrival.

Jesse jumped in response, as if he'd been deep in thought, and smiled up at the archer. He motioned for him to sit down and returned his gaze forward.

"Why are you up?" Hanzo asked.

Jesse shrugged and took a drag of his cigar.

"Could ask you the same thing," he sighed though sand looked down, "Nightmares are hard to chase away."

Hanzo frowned and nodded, "Indeed they are."

Neither chose to ask the other what the nightmares were. They were both far too proud for that and their relationship was still young. There was some things that one simply doesn't share. The two sat in silence until the sun began to peak over the horizon.

They gathered themselves and headed inside to the kitchen. Jesse made his customary cup of coffee and Hanzo made himself a cup of calming tea.

"Do you want some eggs, Hon?" Jesse said as he gathered the ingredients.

Hanzo simply shrugged, but Jesse took that as a yes. Soon Lena came zipping into the kitchen humming in excitement.

"Those eggs smell amazing, love. Do I see bacon in my future?" She asked with big eyes full of hope.

Jesse laughed, "Sure Darlin'," he said and took out another pan and several packages of bacon.

Soon Lucio and Hana came stumbling into the room, neither of them being morning people. Winston was next, quickly followed by Angela and Reinhardt, Mei, Genji and Torbjorn. They all filed in, following the smell of bacon and coffee.

"MMM… Thanks for cooking," Winston said with a yawn.

Jesse simply smiled and turned back to the pan.

When he was finished they sat down amicably and talked. It was the busy familiar family chatter where everyone talked at once about different things.

Hanzo sat back and watched his brother begin to have a very heated debate of which western movie was better. His mind drifted back to his dreams as of late. They'd been occurring for several weeks now and he still could not discover its significance. The firebird held the greatest significance. He knew the bird was the key to understanding it all. Yet while in his dreams he had a great feeling of love and fondness for the bird.

"Hanzo? Are you alright?" Hana asked drawing him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was simply thinking."

"Oh? What about?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Just a reoccurring dream I have been having." He didn't really understand why he was telling Hana this and not his lover.

"What kind of dream?"

Hanzo a sighed and debated whether or not he should tell the truth. He decided it couldn't hurt.

"I am flying with a large bird made of fire. We are happy, it is peaceful, but it does not last long. The bird lands in front of a human. The human raises his hands and the firebird is struck down, dead."

"Huh, wonder what that mean?" Hana said with a faint frown.

"I do not know, but it has been plaguing me for the past two weeks," Hanzo said with an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe you should talk to Angela about it. She probably has something that can get you to sleep better."

"Perhaps…" he turned to look at Jesse, whose uproarious laughter burst through the room. He smiled softly and fondly. Jesse clamed and felt his lover watching him. He turned and smiled to him.

Warmth spread through Hanzo in an embarrassing wave. He looked away with another small smile.

"Alright everyone, we have a mission tomorrow," Winston interrupted their moment.

"Hanzo, McCree, Angela, Lena, and Lucio, we need you to deliver this intelligence of Talon bases, to a little base in Idaho."

"Sweet!" Lucio said with his usual enthusiasm.

"It'll be good to stretch my legs," Jesse said and stood, bending his back with a crack.

They all followed suit and piled all the dishes for Lena, whose turn it was to wash this week. They separated, some going to train or do research, the rest were prepping for the upcoming mission.

Hanzo entered their room as Jesse began packing his things.

"Howdy Darlin' is something wrong?" Jesse said and wrapped his arms around his love's middle.

"It is nothing Jesse, simply dreams." Hanzo answered.

"You sure?"

Hanzo looked into the eyes of his cowboy, a deep chocolate brown with flecks of soft gold. He leaned up and kissed his lover.

"Yes, I am sure."


	2. Chapter 2

The muggy heat of Idaho was unbearable to everyone except Jesse, who seemed to thrive on the warmth. He took a deep drag from his cigarillo and breathed it out with a satisfied sigh.

"How can you stand this heat?" Lena said with a wave of her hands, fanning herself furiously.

"Darlin' I grew up in New Mexico, and let me tell you, this ain't nothing," McCree said with another drag of his cigar.

Hanzo just shook his head and turned to look out across the empty farm land.

"Where is this informant?" He said, holding his hand over his eyes to see.

"He's supposed to be around here somewhere," Lucio answered. He also seemed unbothered by the oppressive heat.

There was a pause between the group, where they all examined their surroundings.

"There," Angela pointed to the horizon where a cloud of dust followed a motorcycle that roared down the lonely road.

"Who exactly is this informant Angie?" McCree asked, getting a bad feeling from the whole situation. He'd already thought it strange that the informant wanted to meet in an open field in the middle of Idaho. They'd all shown up in a carrier plane, the driver, of course was Lena, it was too obvious and out in the open for McCree to be comfortable. He'd voiced his concerns, but Angela had said that this was the only way she would meet them.

The girl pulled up and pulled off her helmet, revealing a messy curly ponytail. Her skin was a dark chocolate brown and her eyes were a bright, eerie blue, she also had a dark red headband wrapped around her forehead. She stared at each of them in kind, but her gaze lingered on Hanzo and McCree.

"My name is Tendaji," she said with a nod, "I have this information that you seek. However, I urge you to return to your base and wait to give the information until next week."

"Why?" Lena asked.

Tendaji paused and hesitated, "There is an ambush waiting for you on the way to the base."

"And how do you know that, little lady?" McCree asked, flicking his hat to look at the girl more closely. She couldn't be much older than Hana.

"I can see the future," She answered simply. "And read minds."

Everyone except Angela looked surprised.

"You can see the future and read people's minds? Cool!" Lena exclaimed.

Tendaji nodded, "I can also see the past. Far into the past if I concentrate. I would never do so without permission though," her eyes fixed on Hanzo as if she was looking through him. Their eyes locked and they seemed to come to this strange, silent, agreement.

Jesse frowned and looked between his lover and the girl.

"Hey Hanzo, you okay?" He asked placing his hand on the archer's shoulder.

"I am fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "I believe her, we should bring the information back to Gibraltr."

McCree started in surprise. His lover was not usually so quick to trust.

Lena clapped Tendaji on the back and laughed, "Well, you're welcome to come with us," she paused and glanced at Angela, "She is right?"

"She risked her very life to get this information. The least we can do is give you a place to stay," she said.

For the first time Tendaji looked uncomfortable, "It is really not necessary."

This time Jesse was the one to clap her gently on the back, "Nonsense, come back with us. We can load up yer bike in the plane and you can ride with us."

"Well…if you insist," Tendaji said with a small smile.

"Great! My name's Lucio by the way," Lucio said gliding up to her, "That's Jesse McCree, Lena, Hanzo, and Angela," he said and gestured to them all.

With that settled they gathered in the carrier. Tendaji sat in the far back, where the others gathered and chatted in the front. Hanzo sat down next to her glancing at her.

"You know of a person's past then?" He said quietly.

"Yes, I know of yours…and Jesse McCree's," she said without looking at him.

"Do you know the reason for my dreams then?"

Tendaji simply nodded, her blue eyes glanced to him.

"Does it concern you? These dreams?" She said, her voice low and quiet as if she was talking about something very grave.

"Yes…I fear they are predictions of the future…the firebird?"

"Not predictions," she paused as if thinking, "You have an omnic monk in Overwatch do you not?"

"Zenyatta, yes. Why?"

"I must speak with him first before I tell you too much. He may be able to help you both more than I."

"Both?" Hanzo said quietly.

"You and your other half," she said, as if she was amused.

Hanzo frowned, worried now that Jesse was involved somehow. Where did he fit into the dream? Though it was obvious, Hanzo refused to believe the firebird was his lover.

"Do not concern yourself to much, I can hear your mind reeling," she said with a small laugh.

"Hmm…," Hanzo said and chose to close his eyes and clear his mind. He kept straying to the dreams however. Replaying the horrible moment where the Firebird was struck down in a blaze of fire and smoke. Even in the dream, he felt a sharp, longing and deep seeded pain in his soul. His mind continued to circle itself until they reached the base at Gibraltr.

When they landed everyone went their separate ways with the exception of Hanzo, McCree and Tendaji.

"Hanzo could you show Tendaji to her temporary room, please?" Angela said as she walked past them.

Hanzo simply nodded and turned to Jesse, "I will see you later."

Jesse gave him a strange look, as if he wanted to say something, but instead he nodded and left his hand linger on Hanzo's arm for a moment. He smiled and left, his boots jingling down the hall and his serape flowing behind him.

"You love him?" Tendaji said, making Hanzo jump. In their moment, he had forgotten she was there.

"Perhaps," he answered vaguely.

He gestured for her to follow him as he began down the hall. Neither of them spoke, both enjoying the silence, though Hanzo could feel her eyes flickering to him. They arrived at Tendaji's temporary room and she entered. She scanned the room and seemed to nod as if she was satisfied.

"Tomorrow, we should go speak to your Omnic friend," she said, as if she left no room for argument.

"As you wish, Tendaji," Hanzo said with a silent sigh.

She thanked him and closed the door without another word.

Hanzo turned and began towards his and Jesse's room. His footsteps were slow and deliberate, he wanted to take as much time as he could to get there. Hanzo knew a conversation that he'd rather avoid was inevitable. Jesse had noticed how strange and distant he was acting, so of course he would want to talk about it.

He finally arrived at the room and paused at the door.

He could go sleep in his old room, but then Jesse might think he was angry with him. He didn't want to upset his cowboy, he only needed to figure somethings out.

Finally, gathering his courage he opened the door and prepared himself for the inevitable conversation. He needn't worry though.

Jesse was fast asleep on their bed, still dressed, though he had removed his armor and his boots. It looked like he had intended to speak to Hanzo but fell asleep waiting.

Hanzo smiled fondly and removed Jesse hat and slid him down underneath the covers. Jesse barely shifted, being a heavy sleeper. He simply curled closer to Hanzo as he got into bed. Jesse murmured something indistinct, Hanzo turned towards him and closed his eyes. He was asleep not long after.


End file.
